Simplify the following expression: ${2(-n-3)-7(5+2n)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-n-3}{)} - 7(5+2n) $ $ {-2n-6} - 7(5+2n) $ Distribute the ${-7}$ into the parentheses: $ -2n-6 {-7(}\gray{5+2n}{)} $ $ -2n-6 {-35-14n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2n - 14n} {-6 - 35}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-16n} {-6 - 35}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-16n} {-41}$ The simplified expression is $-16n-41$